Epoxidized vegetable oils are produced commercially at large volumes, typically but not exclusively from soybean and linseed oil. These oil derivatives are predominantly used as an additive to capture liberated hydrochloric acid in polyvinyl chloride (PVC) based materials and to a lesser extent as a precursor to polyols. In some cases, such vegetable oil-based polyols may be used as derivatives for polyurethanes. However, these polyols typically produce polyurethanes with poor mechanical properties compared to petroleum-based polyurethanes.